


Piracy Runs in the Family

by Nicole74



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole74/pseuds/Nicole74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted, Emma finds herself captured by a dashing (and overly dramatic) pirate who refuses to let her go until he gets what he wants. Luckily Emma’s true love rescues her in time from the tyranny of the young rapscallion and distracts the pirate with an alluring deal. Free and content in her rescuer’s arms, Emma accidentally lets slip some news. Can she stop it from spreading?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piracy Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Posted over a year ago on my Tumblr and FFN. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. 
> 
> Also, I couldn't help taking a line from my favourite move POTC.

Emma slumped down onto the sofa with a loud sigh, exhausted from chasing an energetic nearly-three-year-old pirate around the living room. Yes, ‘pirate’ being the appropriate word to describe the spirited little boy who took after his dashing rapscallion of a father so much. _Some would too much_.

 

Taking a moment to enjoy the reprieve from playing _Pirates, Damsels and Buried Treasures_ , Emma closed her eyes enjoying the comfort afforded by the lush cushioning of the sofa. But unfortunately for her, her moment of respite was short-lived.  
  
  “Mmmumma! How bout now?” Little Liam whined.   Emma slowly worked one of her eyes open at his frustrated tone. With one eye squinted open, Emma unsurprisingly saw Liam standing right before her. His deep-sea blue eyes staring at her imploringly as he held his captain’s hat and his black leather jacket that was an exact miniature replica of her husband’s. Emma exhaled in disbelief at her son’s persistence and stubbornness – something he inherited from Killian and her. She had hoped dressing him up and playing sword fights with him would distract him from asking the same question he had been asking all afternoon. But alas no such luck.   Leaning forward from her spot on the lounge, Emma reached forward to ruffle her son’s disheveled raven mop of hair. A poor attempt to placate him.

 

“Sorry kid, not tonight.”

 

Liam pouted and let out a small yet irritated huff before storming back towards his room. Emma giggled at her son’s dramatic antics – _just like his father_ she contemplated as she closed her eyes again, knowing that he would occupy himself for a little while yet before no doubt coming out to make his request once again.

 

Enjoying a rare moment of peace, Emma was lost in her thoughts about her beautiful family before she was jarred out of them when she felt rope being tied around her wrists. Snapping her eyes open she saw the culprit – a stealthy toddler – smiling at her with the most mischievous grin (a grin that was all to familiar to Emma).   Though the ropes were slack and did nothing to restrain her, Emma humoured her son as he took two steps back to admire his handiwork

 

“Liam David Jones! Untie me now!” Emma pleaded. Over-emphasising just how desperate she was to be free of her restraints.

 

Liam’s lopsided grin grew as he shook his head defiant that he would not release her of her restraints until he got the answer he so desperately sought all afternoon.   Liam began to pout whilst Emma tried to hide her knowing smirk at what Liam was trying to achieve. Locked into a mini silent stand off, Liam’s expression suddenly changed when he began to realise his mother was not going to give in. Instead he slightly downturned his head so that he had to look up at her through his fluttering eyelashes. Slightly sucking on his lip bottom lip as he scratched behind his ear, body shifting from side to side as he did so.

 

He was giving her god-dammed puppy eyes! _Puppy eyes_! _Just like his bloody father_ Emma thought in equal parts exasperation and amusement.

 

“Liam David Jones! Don’t you dare give me that look!” Emma cautioned. Knowing that if he kept it up she would drop everything and take him out her bloody self even though she would have no idea what she was doing - despite Killian’s numerous efforts to show her how to sail the Jolly Roger. 

 

“You’re… you’re just like your father! Possibly even worse! You know that right?” She insisted with a half smile as she loosened her ties so she could latch onto the little boy with cute dimples. Hauling him into her lap for a cuddle.

 

"Why Swan, bad form love!” a booming voice called from the apartment entrance behind her.

 

Emma twisted her head around, her smile reaching her eyes as she took in her husband and eldest son’s form at the open doorway.

 

“You dare have the audacity to spread dastardly and fictitious talk about a man when he is unable to defend his good honour?” He said with a teasing lilt to his voice. 

 

“Just what fabrications and tales of false malfeasance have you told the poor lad? He said as he placed his hand on his heart in mock offense, feigning being wounded.

 

With a retort ready on her lips, Emma was prevented from replying when she was interrupted by an overly loud enthusiastic cry.

 

"Dadda! Liam ecstatically called as he jumped up from his mother’s clutch, disregarding his play sword and captain’s hat as he made a beeline for his father.

 

Killian bent down and caught Liam as he jumped into his outstretched arms. Twirling him around the air, Emma’s heart melted at the sound of both Killian and Liam’s laughter whilst Henry watched on, entertained at the sight. 

 

"Captain Jones!” Killian rejoiced as he planted his son back on the firm ground, ruffling his dark mane before Liam turned his attention to Henry.

 

Stepping toward the sofa to where Emma sat, so he could give his beautiful wife a proper greeting, Killian soon became all too aware of the sight before him. Biting on his bottom lip smugly, Killian turned back to his face his son. A proud smirk befalling his face.

 

“Captain Jones, What have we got here? ” he chimed as he beckoned with a nod of his head to the slackened rope around Emma’s delicate wrists. “What has this fair maiden done to deserve such treatment?”

 

With a slightly remorseful smile, Liam wrestled out of his brothers headlock so he could stand straight and tall before his father - just like any navy officer would before their lieutenant or captain.

 

“I weally wanted to go be a pirate wif you and Henwy on the Rolly Joger today.” He reported, looking down at his feet, showing signs of vulnerability.

 

“Mummy said I couldn’t go coz I’m too little. Said I have to wait for anotha time.” He mumbled this quickly in an attempt to cover up his hurt at having been left behind once again during one of Henry and Killian’s missions aboard the Jolly Roger.  

 

After a moment of twisting his foot on the spot he finally dared to glance up at his father. His eyes exposing his yearning to join them whilst also showing his revolt at both his parent’s agreement that it was too dangerous for Liam to go gallivanting around town with them, chasing after the latest adversary.  
  Delighted that Liam both so desperately wanted to spend time with him and aboard the Jolly on the open oceans, coupled with the fact that those pleading eyes of his were too much to handle, Killian’s resolve faded almost immediately.  “Is that so little one?” Killian inquired, pondering to himself with a finger to his chin. “Well, what do you say you go with Henry and start packing some supplies and tomorrow we all go out on a sailing adventure? Aye?”

 

Liam’s expression changed from one of vulnerability to optimism within the blink of an eye and without a second though bounced into his room tugging Henry along with him.

 

"Killian!” Emma breathed. “You must be exhausted from spending the last few days doing errands for me and chasing those hooligans out at sea. Are you sure you’ll be up to it? I’m sure Liam will understand. He can wait. Just because he asks to do something doesn't…”

 

Killian simply gave her a playful shrug and loving look before she could finish her rambling train of thought. His subtle way of letting her know that he wouldn’t have it any other way – spending time together, regardless of how tired he was.

 

Shaking her head in disbelief and in awe at how lucky she was and how much Killian loved her, Henry and Liam, Emma stood up to properly greet her husband. 

 

Killian pulled her into his body and Emma simply gazed into his tranquil blue eyes – eyes she could get lost in forever.

 

“You spoil him you know.” She remarked before leaning up to place a lingering kiss on his lips before hesitantly pulling back slightly from the warmth and comfort of his tight embrace.

 

"Its hard to say no to that dimpled face of his” Killian said. “And” he paused, “he is quite the little charmer and dashing fellow. He’s hard to say no to. Wouldn’t you agree, Swan?“ he playfully teased. The lilt of this voice drawing her in.

 

"Hmmm” Emma hummed in accordance as Killian pulled her back tightly in his arms, kissing along her jaw gingerly.  

 

"Just like his father. Infatuated with the seas and treasure”. Emma bantered as she gestured to all trinkets Emma and Liam had pulled out during their playtime. 

 

"Plus, he has picked up his father’s habit of engaging me in _strenuous activities_ that leave me _utterly exhausted_ … A true pirate in my eyes” she provocatively whispered into the shell of his ear before pulling back so she could admire his handsome features.   Swallowing hard at the lust swelling within him. Killian studied Emma’s face as he gently held it, stroking his thumb up and down her cheek adoringly. 

 

“Well I could’ve told you that love.“ He spoke, smiling lazily, drained from spending the day with Henry sailing after the Hubbard children who had stolen Leroy’s boat. 

 

“Although,” he added as he scanned all the trinkets that surrounded them on the floor before turning his attention back to Emma. “Maybe one day he’ll realise that not all treasure is silver and gold, _Swan_.” He said _Swan_ with the upmost reverence as he always did, twirling a loose strand of her hair between his other thumb as he continued his attentions on her cheek with his thumb on his other hand. Looking at her with such awe and tenderness as he did so. Both knowing that she was the treasure he was referring to. Her acceptance, trust and love - the ultimate treasure.

 

"Anyway” he added smugly. “I would just say he is as much _your_ son as he is _mine_ wouldn’t you?” He questioned cheekily with a raised eyebrow as he glanced down at her hands.

 

“I’m inclined to say he’s picked up your tendencies for handcuffs and rope.” He stated suggestively. Lifting her hands to his mouth as he used that oh so talented mouth of his to slowly rid her of her restraints. Lust and seduction exuding every pore as he did so.

 

Emma tried to remain composed and unaffected by his actions as she felt his lips grace the inside her wrist. He then nipped and kissed at the skin as he travelled up her arm until he reached the pulse point at her neck, sucking gently at it. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to prevent a moan from escaping.   Wrapping her arms around his neck as she stepped back towards the lounge, pulling him with her, Emma planted a lust-driven kiss on him. And as she continued to step back and drag him with her, Emma stumbled and suddenly let out a loud cry.  
  
  “Ow!” Looking down she saw she had stood on one of the golden trinkets Liam had dragged out during their game. It was a stark reminder that they were in the living room and that Henry and Liam could walk in at any moment. Reluctantly unwrapping her now free hands from around his neck and withdrawing from his hold and taking a large step back, Emma gave an apologetic half-smile. She knew that if she didn’t get out of the influence of his alluring touch, they would take it too far. And now, as unfortunate as it was, was not the time to get lost in the throes of passion with one another.   Killian simply threw his head back as he rolled his eyes. A small-frustrated groan escaping his kiss-swollen lips.   Emma playfully pushed her shoulder into his as she walked back by him towards the kitchen. Somewhat eager to put some distance between them – if only to diffuse the passion and heat radiating between them.    
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get our turn tonight… After all, I’m pretty sure the other night you did promise to show me some new enjoyable activities with me on my back”.   Killian gawked at Emma as she bent down on the way to the kitchen. Picking up from the living room floor, some of the ornaments and trinkets Liam and her had used during their game. He didn’t miss the challenge and sultriness in her voice. What in all the realms did he do to deserve such a brazen and bloody brilliant woman.“Anyway, I have to get started on tea seeming as my afternoon has been spent chasing around that little dimple faced tyrant who seems to enjoy terrorising his mother because he didn’t get his way.” She said in a teasing tone. The amusement and adoration in her tone conveying that although tiring, she enjoyed every minute of it.   Turning to respond to her promise and taunt about Liam’s tendencies for piracy, Killian licked his lips, raising one of his eyebrows in appreciation at the sight of her behind and the sway of her hips as she continued to walk towards the kitchen.

 

“Well lass I am a man of my word.” He chuckled devilishly, thinking of all the things he looked forward to doing _with_ and _to_ Emma.   “As for that boy? Well what did you expect darling? He is half pirate” he chimed.   “He’s not afraid to fight for what he wants and…well he is devilishly handsome for such a young tyke. He truly _is my son.” Chuckling softly as he emphasised these few points._

 

Emma joined in his bemusement, giggling out aloud at the surety of Killian’s words. This man was just so sure of himself.

"Yea, well let’s just hope _this next one_ doesn’t inherit your ego…”

 

Emma froze on the spot before she could finish her sentence. Realising her mistake, her body tensed from at the slip up. This is not how she wanted to tell him. 

 

Emma slowly, and reluctantly, turned back to face her pirate, anxious to see his waiting expression.

 

However, Emma, feeling vulnerable and frightened found herself unable to look into his eyes - instead opting to unabashedly stare at his shoes.

There was a few moments silence.

 

“Emma, love?” Killian whispered. Emma could hear the insecurity and the underlying hope and desire is his voice.

He took the couple of steps needed to close the space between them. Placing one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. With his coaxing, Emma realised she couldn’t avoid him any longer. She timidly lifted her head up, uncertain as to what she would see. 

 

Upon meeting his eyes she inhaled sharply. His brow had furrowed slightly in a questioning gaze. His face contorting slightly with confusion as he searched her eyes – her soul – trying to see whether she had really said those words or whether he had simply imagined her words out of hope for another child to bless their family. 

 

Staring back into his breathtakingly blue eyes she noticed that they were filled with complete and utter love, affection and anticipation. Yet she could see he was holding back. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He swallowed his question and unspoken desires with a few heavy gulps.

 

Better with actions rather than with words, Emma tenderly reached up to hold his hand that was on her cheek, interlacing her fingers with his as she guided it down slowly and gently to lie over her currently (but not for much longer) taut stomach. His eyes had followed their hands down to her stomach and when he looked back up she simply gave a little reassuring smile and a small nod, confirming his train of thought – confirming what he didn’t want to ask as he was too scared that if he did, he would wake up from the most precious of dreams.

 

His sea blue eyes began to glisten with the utmost happiness as the brightest, goofiest lopsided grin adorned his face. He let out a gleeful laugh before he placed a hungry kiss to Emma’s unsuspecting lips. A kiss that expressed what all the words in the world simply could not (his endless devotion and love, how bloody amazing this woman was and how happy he was that their perfect family would be expanding), Emma quickly recovered and swiftly reciprocated the kiss. Her all consuming response telling him so much – how thankful she was, how much she loved him, how happy she was and how she felt so at home with him and their children.

 

Finally breaking for air, Killian placed a lingering gentle kiss to her forehead before resting his against hers. Beaming down at her stomach from his vantage point as he rubbed soothing patterns over her stomach, neither pulled back from one another. They were too caught up in this blissful moment. After all who could blame them? The lost girl, the princess, the savior and her pirate, her hero, her home, deserved all the happiness afforded to them.


End file.
